The Mines of Dozarun
Announcements * If you like the tavern, share with your friends * If you want a d20, get it now or you will have to wait for a while * There will be a drawing for a handforged die next week * Character portraits are up, along with small bios * Check out Deven rue on twitter or instagram Drink of the night Dark Dwarven Ale The Story * Jingles is woken up by a knock on his door at a time he feels is too early, but Armendarez, who is at the door, does not. He wakes up the rest of the party. He is going to lead the party down for their missions * He points off in the distance to three dwarves, Skull Company, led by Captain Dozan. The first dwarf they see is a shorter dwarf with a scrunched face, a white beard, and bald. He points over to another dwarf, darker-skinned, also bald, with a silver-gray beard. The other dwarf is also bald, with a bright orange beard and tattoos on his head. The captain is the only one with a helmet on. * Meely, the shorter dwarf, tells the party that they are the special force for the kingdom * The company has a geometric skull emblazoned on their shields * Dozan tells them that they will lead the party down to the end of their regular path where they think the problem may start * The stone is dark and geometric with pillars every 20 feet * The main tunnel has three tracks, they walk for about an hour after which the tracks split to the right and left * Meely tells them that this center path has been mined clean of ore * Jingles asks if they have had an encounters with the goblins that the other dwarves have spoken of. Meely tells them of the panther like creatures that they have fought before that have found their way into the shafts from caverns * There are torches every 50 feet or so Dozan is also carrying a torch * Hyllenae asks Dozan about the goblins, they have problems between the two because of racial tension, hopefully the party will have better luck, no being Dwarves * Mountain Goblins are either nomads or hunter-gatherers, but these mountains are not part of the main mountain range on the west of the continent * Jingles has his Dancing Lights surrounding the group * Amalthea sees tracks from about a day ago that are the same as what the dwarves are making now * Dawnash asks if there is any kind of "theme" of the dwarves that have been lost. These were the more adventurous ones * The walls narrow a bit more, down to about 5 feet wide * Dawnash offers to help Falgrim relight the torches along the way, rewrapping the torches and applying kerosene * Trixie is being quiet and lagging back a bit * The shaft opens up into a chamber, they have come to one of the auxiliary refinery. Meely tells Jingles to keep his guard up, after he asks if they met those panther creatures here * They hear a sound off to their right and see a smaller cart with spilled coal. They see a panther's face with yellow eyes behind the check, they see two tentacles and three sets of legs, the creature is purple * Initiative ** Hyllenae sees the kitty. She charges and tries to hit it, she manages to hit it despite it being a bit blurry ** Dozan runs up, attacks, but misses ** Falgrim runs up, but can't quite make it ** Jingles checks his surroundings, he can barely see the shape of the creature in front of him, but sees no other creatures ** Meely takes out a dwarven throwing axe, missing and tossing it into the forge ** Amalthea gets as close as she can, then shoots the creature with her bow ** The creature goes and does a tentacle attack towards Hyllenae but misses ** Trixie climbs up onto a roof, then throws two daggers at it, misses with both, then backs off ** Dawnash runs up on a ledge, picks up a hammer and tosses it off, hitting the creature ** Hyllenae attacks again, but misses ** Dozan attacks again with his warhammer, hitting the creature on the head ** Falgrim jumps down, takes out his axe, but misses ** Jingles walks over behind a mine cart, says that they are doing great, ducks down and casts Mage Armor ** Meely moves, takes out another throwing axe and barely hits ** Amalthea jumps up on a roof, then fires with her bow again, but misses ** Kitty attacks Dozan, hitting him ** Trixie tries her hand crossbow this time, hitting the creature ** Dawnash tells Meely to brace himself, he runs towards him and jumps off his shield and gives the kitty the people's elbow, then punches twice more, but misses both ** Hyllenae goes to hit the creature again, managing to do so ** Dozan hits it again with his warhammer ** Falgrim moves behind the creature and hits the hindquarters ** Jingles maintains his "position of advantage" and holds his action in case the creature starts to run ** Meely throws an axe again, but misses ** Amalthea attacks it twice, but misses the first. She hits with the second ** The creature turns its attention to Hyllenae, hitting with its second attack ** Trixie takes out more daggers and tries to hit it again, hitting with both, killing the creature * Amalthea knows that this creature is known as Displacer Beast. She performs last rites on it, Hyllenae helps * Dawnash tries to see if there is anything of value in the beast, he knows that the eyes would be valuable * Dawnash and Trixie takes the eyes out of the creature * Dawnash is not aware of any medicinal properties of the creature * Amalthea tells Jingles that if he wants to be a part of the spoils, he should partake in the fight * Meely picks up his missed weapons * Dorzan tells them that this is where they must part ways * Hyllenae uses Lay on Hands on herself * Jingles cleans off one of the carts, it is covered in soot * Dawnash stops the dwarves before they leave and thanks them for bringing them this far and asks if there is any advice they could give * The carts are hitched together, the ore cart in the back is slightly off the track. Hyllenae just pops the cart back on the track * Hyllenae gets in the first one, along with Jingles and Trixie, Amalthea and Dawnash are in the second one. Hyllenae is in the front "so ready for this" * They start off, about 10 miles per hour, they continue on, the wind picking up * (Break) * The party rides the cart for a while, the speed going up and down * The carts pick up to about 25 miles per hour, Dawnash feels a bit uneasy from his lack of ability to see much * The carts get up to about 40 miles per hour, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45 * Jingles tries to pull the brake again. Dawnash pulls the brake on the back * There is a faint glow of light coming up ahead of them. They hear a waterfall in front of them. Everyone rolls a dex save. They don't take damage, but are a little bruised. * A large eagle head pokes its head out of a tipped cart nearby, it seems startled. Dawnash takes out a ration, Jingles hands it over to the Griffon with a Mage Hand * Trixie rolls the displacer beast eye, it looks down at it. Dawnash gives Jingles the Quiver Root and tells him to light it if something goes wrong. It takes off and flies away. Dawnash was trying to sneak past it * They could probably hug the wall and get past the waterfall and follow the ledge around * Trixie leads the way * There is a faint glow on the other side of the cavern. They see two figures * The party thinks that it is the goblins * Jingles thinks that there will be more around * Dawnash wants to try to scare the goblins and see where they run to. The party doesn't think this is a good idea * Hyllenae takes her statue out and takes off her helm. She and Jingles approach * Jingles tells the goblins that they are there to do business, he is patronizing a bit. Hyllenae takes over and tells them that they are there to speak to there leader to talk about the water source. They are beckoned forward * The goblins are wearing animal skins * As they exit this section of the cavern, they see the beautiful sides of mountains, as well as a different water source * The two ahead of them have not looked back to see if the party is following * As they move forward, hugging the side of the mountain, they see stone quarries and move past an outcropping of rock and see a dam being built * They see other creatures, small, about half the size of a goblin, no long nose, big black eyes, same green color, hauling huge stones on their backs * Dawnash has never seen these creatures before. They seem like a beast of burden * They walk up to the top of the dam and look upstream the river and the water level has gone up, they also see a large water mill moving water to an aqueduct type system * Hyllenae is amazed by what the goblins have built * Trixie wonders if they can convince the goblins to use the waterfall instead * They enter a large valley with trees and bushes, the water is being directed to farms. There are large wooden beams hanging animal skins * They walk into the center of the town and there are horns with goblin runes, there is a large pot * One of the goblins goes to get the shaman * The flaps open and the goblin exits, another goblin comes out and they hold open the flaps to the tent, a platform comes out with the shaman on it. He is wearing a crown/symbol of power Characters * Captain Dozan - leader of the Skull company * Meely - the shorter, white heard dwarf of Skull Company * Falgrim - the third member of skull company Quotations "A cloven skull thinks and plots no more" Skull Company motto @ 26:50 "I'm going to throw two daggers right on top of it *rolls* oo, they don't hit." Amber @ 1:06:44 "I would be ok with you taking the eyes" Amalthea "Trixie is willing to help" Amber @ 1:28:40 "Is it gushing? no, he doesn't need any medical attention? I have a root." Guillermo @ 1:33:35 "Hyllenae regarding her bleeding I have a root, but it will not help" Dawnash @ 1:37:49 "It's not a prisoner, it's a pet" Amber "Yeah, that's what they said back in the day" Guillermo @ 2:50:00 "We're in the business of heroism, not slave trading" Dawnash @ 2:51:30